Fifty Shade of Christian Grey - After
by raneeluttu
Summary: This story is about Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey after the trilogy end. I am much falling in love with the characters and want to share my own story and my own fan fiction for you. Please feel free to give comment, bad comment or the good one. I really appreciate that!
1. Chapter 1 - Fly away

**"This is my first fan fiction. For the beginning, it is just a few story line about Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey. I falling in love with both characters and how they love to each other. I made some others story and still in progress. Hope you enjoy it!"**

_Christian Point of View_

Chapter 1- Fly away

Here we are spending our holiday and relaxing moment in Aspen. I don't even believe that I will spend the time here with someone I love.

Something that do not even listed in my life plan. How often we will spend the time here? Can I feel bored with this?

No and never! The answer is clear.

I smirk beyond my imagination and I feel grateful that bought this property here in Aspen was a perfect decision.

"What?" Ana asks me

Oh Anastasia I am so much in love with you. I will give you all the world and happiness to you. All my universe is devoted for you.

"Man can dream Anastasia." I kiss her hair and stand behind her, enjoying the moment.

Since Ana now at the early stage of her pregnancy and after the accident... I really want to bring her far away from Seattle.

Just two of us... No.. Officially it will be three of us in 7 months.

I just want to relax. Feeling the happy moment with my wife and our future child. Enjoy that you are still here Anastasia, by my side.

I even switch off my blackberry today. I don't want everybody interrupt us. Just us! I smirk again and realize that it is really-not-Megalomania-Grey-style.

I love control, but not today. Today is exceptional. I gave all my instruction to Ros yesterday and let her handle everything for today.

Business call is prohibited today. For me and also for Ana.

I hold my breath longer. I am afraid to be a parent. Can I become a good parent? Fifty shades of fucked-up will become a daddy. So funny and so fuck! Even I cannot protect you last time from Hyde attack. I only remembered last time, Ana laid on the ground, cold, and nearly died.

I lock myself into Ana standing behind her back. She smells so good. I run my hands down on her stomach, over her belly, and hold her tightly from the back. I don't want to think about it now.

"Tell me Christian.." She faces me. Eyes to eyes. Exploring an answer deep inside me.

"You are so beautiful Ana" I kiss her and feel her.

"I know"

"What do you know?" I frown. Seems that she can find the answer in me.

She starts to speak "Me too.. I am afraid to be parent, Christian. But we will try. I know you can"

I sigh. "How could I be a good parent? You see me.. I am fifty shade of fucked-up. I cannot even protect you and our baby"

"Please Christian, look at me!"

"I am" I screw her eyes tightly.

"We are gonna be okay. Me too.. I am afraid.. but we can try to give our best"

I kiss her virtuously, then skim my thumb down on her cheek. I smile at her trying to soften the situation and change our discussion.

"Let's have some fun today. Are you hungry?"

"Hungry for what?"

I smirk at her. "For food Mrs. Grey"

"You just feed me two hours ago Christian! I am not hungry for this one" She protests.

"No and you will eat, let's find a good restaurant in the town"

"You are so bossy Mr. Grey. I..." I kiss her lips before she protests, .

"Yes, I do" Usually, I will angry if she starts to defy me. But today I am not in Mr Grey Control Freak-mood. I want my wife happy.

"Please Ana.. I don't want to start a fight with you" I hug her tightly

She sighs. "Whatever you want Christian".

"Good girl"

Now, I have the mood to walk with my wife. Maybe to buy new clothes. Since Ana will need a new one for her and for the baby.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Little Nell

**Hi, sorry that it takes the time longer to finish this chapter. I read and read again and then change some. I hope it is a good story. Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Little Nell**

We still together, absorbing the view and intimacy between us. Ana lays her head in my chest and I stand behind her.

Yes, baby. I am here for you to lean on. I am the only one who can give you everything. _And I will_. Her soul and body is mine. Forever. I kiss her hair and take a deep breath.

"If you have to choose. Which one you prefer Ana? Town or mountain?" She looks quizzically at me. "Why?"

"You haven't answered my question Ana. Which one?"

She sighs. "Well, I prefer mountain. I can go skiing with you during the winter then."

"I absolutely wouldn't approve that. Especially with your situation now." _It scared me when she said she want to go ski and now she is pregnant._

"Don't ask me then" She pout.

"Let's call it curiosity Mrs. Grey"

"As far as I understand, it makes you fell in love with me Mr. Grey"

I smile lightly at her. I remembered the first time she fell in my office. She asked about the fucking shit _gay_ question.

"Yes. I do"

I hold Ana and caress her back. "Let's just enjoy the city baby"

"I think I need to take my bag and change my clothes"

"Don't make it long baby. I will miss you"

"I will" She smiles at me and hug me tightly. Then she goes into master room.

I talked with Taylor when Anastasia comes back to the main room. "Yes.. call Ros. I want the big one, not the city"

"Yes, Sir" Taylor then discharges from the room, leaving us together again.

"Everything okay?" Ana warily asks me.

"Better than you imagine Anastasia." I ask her softly.

"You look so beautiful. I like you wearing a dress." She flush

"Something you want to eat?" I ask her again.

She looks at me. "I don't know what I want to eat. Can I have a drink?"

I frown. "Ana please don't start..." _Shit! you are not allowed to drink_.

She naughtily smiles at me. "Just kidding Grey".

She likes to challenge my temper. So frustrating, but also so hot. "You need to know how to behave Mrs. Grey. I will teach you". I close my lip to her, but stop before touching it. I look Ana closes her eyes. And I change my mind, instead I rub my nose against her. I want to tease her.

She pouts. "Christian!" I leave her wanting.

I smile at her. "What? Should I bite that lips?"

"Yes, please"

I grin "We aim to please Mrs. Anastasia Grey" I kiss her for real now. Her lip is so soft and lovely.

"This lip is mine" I murmur in her ear.

"Yes, yours. And you mine"

Wrapping my arm around her, I guide her outside the house. I kiss her neck and move on upright to her earlobe. She holds her breath and I know she wants me now. I love when Ana wants me, especially when she begs me. "I know what you feel Ana"

"Do you now?"

"Yes, but later baby. Now, eat"

She sighs and then rolls her eyes.

"Did you just rolls your eyes to me?"

"Yes. I am" she bravely looks at me.

"Be careful Mrs. Grey. I believe you need gratification"

"Looking forward to see that Christian"

_Outside... The weather is very nice today. The sky is crystal clear and so blue. This is good for Ana. It will give color on My wife skin._

We see Taylor. He already in front of the car and opens the door for Ana. I move to the other side of the car and go inside. I sit closely beside Ana, gently hold her finger and kiss it. Taylor goes inside and starts the car. In a second Sawyer closes the door of the other seat, behind Taylor. We are ready to go.

"Montagna Taylor"

"Yes Sir" Taylor starts to drive.

I kiss her hair again and kiss her earlobe. Biting her ear a bit. "You smell so good Ana." She flush and warily looks at Taylor and Sawyer.

The car is starting to beat the road, brings us to the town.

"Music Sir?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, please" Ana spontaneously answer, instead of me.

"Yes Ma'am" The music starts to hit the silent.

I grin. "So it has an effect on you, baby?"

"Christian! please stop teasing me." She looks desperately at me and flush again. I giggle still wrapping my arm around her and then choose to focus with the song. _Adele Rolling in the deep_.

"I like the song." I stop and look into her eyes tightly. "You bring me out of the dark Ana. Well... Maybe not completely, but you show me the light". Ana amazed to hear my confession. I see a little smile on her lips. "I need you more. Always" I kiss her again.

"It's an honor to me Mr. Grey" She reciprocates and kisses me back. She leans her head on my shoulder. Now, we enjoying the moment with silent. Let the music flow for us.

"What is Montagna?" She breaks the silence.

"It is one of restaurant in Aspen, baby. We can eat truffles. But now they renovate the building and make it into a different atmosphere"

"I think they changed the name, something with 47"

Ana asked me innocently "Not the fifty?"

"I find you disappointed baby." I smile at her. "I'm your only fifty"

"We arrived baby"

"Hmm..."

"Come on, eat" I emphasize the last word.

"Okay, " She idly prepares herself to roll out from the car.

Taylor goes out first and check the situation and opens the door for me. Sawyer opens the door for Ana.

"Do we need this over-possessive-Christian-protection? We are in Aspen far away from people, I mean paparazzi".

Stubborn as ever. "Yes, we do Ana. You can't even imagine that it is a worth of news if they find us here. Especially after the Sleazeball incident. I want you safe"

I hold Ana's waist. "Come, Go"

This place just in the heart of downtown and just steps from the Silver Queen Gondola. I think Ana will like it, since we can go shortly to the town also see the view from here. I take her hand and bring her inside. Along the way, we passed the Ajax and element 47 bar. Suddenly Ana holds my hand back.

"I think you said that we will eat in 47?" She asks me and cock her head into one side.

"Who?"

She looks confused now. "You, Mr. Grey"

I smile at her and give a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

"I always want something private with you Ana. So that I can do everything I want afterwards"

She surprises and then bites her lips. God, she's damn so hot.

"Don't bite your lip Anastasia. You know what it does to me."

"Then where we go Christian? Is that another surprised?"

**I don't own the characters. This is only my fan-fiction. I just wrote it because I love the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Vow

**Chapter 3**

**The Vow**

* * *

I guide Ana to the main lift and bring her upstairs. I bring her to the Little Nell Suite, a perfect signature room of this Hotel. The room has wall-to-wall windows, and two wraparound balconies with fabulous views of Aspen Mountain. Today is perfect. The sky is crystal blue. Inside, there is curated art throughout the 1450 square foot space – notably an acrylic-on-canvas, a custom bookcase with hand-picked pieces from all over the world. Of course, my house in Aspen has the perfect view. I just want to take my lovely wife outside so she gets some fresh air. Then I will bring her to the town. I will buy her everything _she wants_ and _I want_ for her.

To get the room I have to kick out the other guests who booked this room three months ago. Lucky that I have Ros. In less than half an hour I get what I want.

"Fucking shit the other guests. I just want the room now!" I recalled my conversation with Ros today.

I see my wife. She mesmerizes by the view.

"Oh my God, it is so beautiful. The view is extraordinary"

"For me, you are extraordinary Anastasia." I take one of her hand and give butterflies kiss on her knuckles. She walks toward the window. Her eyes glued by the view. The beautiful Aspen Mountain.

"Oh my God!" She suddenly looks surprised.

She bemused and back off to see me. "Christian! I don't believe it"

"Something wrong Mrs. Grey?" I smile at her.

"You just asked me before. I tell you for Mountain, and you give it to me now. Oh my man, how can you be so romantic? You born to be romantic Grey!" She stops and talk again "Sometime"

I cannot stand not to giggle. "Sometime what?"

"How can you mad at me all the time and sometime become a very romantic man?"

"Because I can Anastasia." Even my universe, I will put on your feet Ana. I smile at her and feel satisfied.

"So I am capable to become the romantic man for you?" I ask her.

I recalled her words before and narrow my eyes to her "Sometime?"

She smirks "Yes Mr. Grey, I hope you can accept that"

"Sure, I can live with that Mrs. Grey"

"You still like heart and flower, eh?"

"From you. I always do Christian. Why?"

"Come." I hold her waist. Bring her to the bedroom. I prepared a small surprise for my wife. I prepared a bucket of red rose on the bed and small gift for my wife. A small white card attached to the flower:

_Let me love you_

_if not for the rest of your life, then for the rest of mine_

I grab her knuckles and leave a soft kiss on her hand. I hug her tightly, kiss her hair.

"I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live." I whisper in her ear *****

"Oh Christian" I see tears in the corner of her eyes. "Sometimes I feel overwhelmed with your love. You can be very control freak, but now you are mightily romantic. I want you, only for me" Ana embraces me, entrust her body into mine. She is very warm.

"Yes, you have already Ana. Me yours"

She rests her head into my chest and I hear she cries.

"Hush baby. Don't cry" I am just trying to give everything I have for you. I will bring my universe on your feet. Now, I am the one who wants to give you more. I truly believe from my heart now that she loves me. From now on I will devoted my life for her. No matter what happen.

* * *

_*****E.L. James Fifty Shades of Freed_

**Please help me to review so I can make a better story. **


	4. Chapter 3 - The Vow (continue)

**I add more story to finish chapter three =). A bit finishing touch. I hope I can write more interesting stories in the next chapter so please give me a review. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Vow (continue)**

"Hush baby. Don't cry" Ana lays her head into my chest. "Are you okay?"

"Better than I deserve" She says to me. Give a tiny smile.

"Is Blip good?" I caress her belly.

"Very good" Ana gives a wider smile.

I look deep into her eyes. Kiss her gently. "Mine."

"Hmm.. I love you Christian"

"I love you too."

"I truly love you." She emphasizes the words once again.

"Yes. I know, baby."

She folds me. "Do you want to open your small gift Ana?"

"Sure"

She opens the box carefully and slowly pulls the ribbon.

When she looks inside.. "Christian, your gift always perfect"

"Do you like it? It might complete the series"

She lifts the tiny necklace I gave and then hold the charm. "Why an angel christian?"

"I just think about it. I think you have an angel inside you now" I kiss her knuckles. "Angel's mother"

"Oh Christian. I love it. Put this on me.. Angel's father"

I cannot stand not to giggle. She gives the necklace to me and then shift her hair into one side. I put the necklace around her neck and spontaneously from behind, press my lips against her neck, her nape then move to her shoulder. I feel the electricity between us. I know that Ana reacts toward my seduction. I murmur in her ear. "You give me a free access Anastasia."

I know she smiles. "I know what you do Ana"

"One can play a game Mr. Grey"

"No. Two can." I shift in front of her. I kiss her hard. If you want to play I will play. I don't give her a chance to breath. Kiss her again and again. Our tongue meet and play with each other. I pull her against me so she can feel my erection. One of my hands holds her waist in place and the other caress her backside. She completely at a loss by my inducement. _At the last moment we hear someone ring the doorbell_. I stop and she is barely breathing.

"It's time to eat, baby." I smile at her and move like nothing happen.

"Shit. You are not playing fair Mr. Grey"

"Yes, I never did" I smile joyfully at her before open the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. The lunch is ready." A young woman stands in front of the door.

"Yes. Bring it inside" I order. She then orders the other young men to bring the food inside and arrange the food on the table.

"Anything else you need Mr. Grey?" She asks me again.

"Ana?"I ask her.

"No Christian. I am good."

"Whenever you need something please let me know Mr. Grey" She asks again.

"No, thank you."

"Then.. Please excuse us Mr. Grey.. Mrs. Grey.."

"Yes." Just go now.

I close the door so we have our privacy again. I go back to my wife. "Are you hungry Mrs. Grey?"

"Not for food Mr. Grey" She smiles bitterly.

I smile. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent Grey. I know you know"

I chuckle. "Now. Eat" I order.

She pouts. "And don't pout Mrs. Grey" I give her a hand.

We sit together side by side, enjoying the lunch. Ana eats her lamb french eagerly and sips the orange juice. I love to see her eating like this.

"I believe what you eat suit your mood today"

"Surprisingly.. The food makes me hungry Christian"

"For the baby" She continues.

"Good. I should order oyster for you I guess."

"You know. To boost the mood."

"I can guess something in your mind, Christian" Her voice is seductive.

Ana seems can see clearly what in my mind. "I always turn on whenever I am with you Christian. I think you have a better effect than oyster"

I smile. "So, I am no more than oyster for you Mrs. Grey?"

I laugh. Amused by my wife smart mouth . "Fair point well made Mrs. Grey."

I run my hand into her stomach. To be honest, I am wondering what Christian and Ana's junior would like. Still, I don't want to share Ana's love with another. I hope she will not change.

"I hope your love will not change Ana."

"Of course I won't Christian. You are the center of my universe. Blip also will do. Believe me."

I heave a sigh. " But now I want more. Let's finish the lunch and see another gift."

"There is another?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Me" I screw her eyes lovingly.

* * *

We sit side by side hear along the song from The Weeknd- _yeah, good choice for more_. Ana eats the food eagerly while I devour her beauty from here.

"Take your eyes off me Christian. It is embarrassing."

"Oh Anastasia. I will never get enough of you." And she flushes.

"So do I." She grins.

"Did you finish your food Mrs. Grey?"

She smirks. "I'm ready for the dessert Mr. Grey."

I behave innocently. "Do you want this dessert or another dessert Ana?"

"Another one"

"What is another?" I cock my head slightly to one side.

"Don't play innocent Christian. It doesn't suit you. I want you here now."

"So brave.. I like.." Satisfied with her answer, I take her in my lap. "We aim to please Mrs. Grey"

I kiss Ana hard and long, showing you-are-mine kiss, my possession toward her. I pull her waist closer to mine so her breath getting faster. I believe that she can feel I am getting hard in here. I move my lips, press a kiss on her forehead, softly touch her eyelid, back to her lips again, and move behind her earlobe. Feel her fragrance.

"Oh Christian"

"Christ, you smell heaven Anastasia"

"You, too" She closes her eyes and kisses me.

"Do you want to have sex in here or bed? You choose." I murmur in her lips. _Shit, I really want to make love with you here Anastasia. Oh Anastasia Please, here! I cannot wait anymore._

"Hmm..."

"Choose Anastasia."

"Here"

I screw her eyes. "Perfect." Her face looks a bit more red than usual. "I like you flush because of me."

I move my arm, reaching the strap of her dress. Drop down the strap so I can see her beautiful breasts- _here we are _"You are so beautiful Mrs. Grey." You always my beautiful Ana even during pregnancy. It is no doubt. "You completely beguile me. What are you doing to me Ana?" I look deep into her beautiful eyes. I kiss her neck, slowly move between her breast. Pressing my hand on her breasts. Moving my finger around and around her nipple so it becomes hard. I place my mouth in there and she cries.

"Christian!"

"How is the baby doing?" I whisper, then caress her ass. She is still sexy. A bit different sexy. Pregnant is good for Ana, I also like this Ana.

She straddles me. "Good Christian. Blip prefers if you just continue what you have done"

"Impatient, eh, Mrs. Grey?"

I kiss her again, then put down my finger on her most intimate spot.

"Christian, Please..." She moans.

"Say it again Ana" I whisper in her ear.

"Please, she touches my hair"

"You are so deliciously wet Anastasia"

I like when Ana begs me like this. Showing that she really needs me, needs more from me.

"You get what you want Mrs. Grey"

I open my jeans freeing my erection. One thrust and now I am inside her.

"Don't do anything stupid anymore Ana. Tell me everything"

"Yes, I promise." Then we start to move together, matching to each other, up and down.


	5. Chapter 4 - Grand Piano

**Sorry everyone, I made so many mistakes in this story =(. I tried to fix it. Still,**** I know it is not perfect, but I hope you enjoy the story. Please give me again your feedback so I can make a better story. Ciao! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Grand Piano**

I open my eyes and then realize that Ana is not in my arm. I suddenly blink my eyes and then stand up just in a second. Ana!? Where is she? The post incident make me more protective of her. I remember the time when she was lying defenseless on the ground. Now, I won't tolerate any mistakes. I want her safe. It is Grey rule number one. And also blip.. I don't want anybody else touch her _Ever again!_ To touch what is mine.

What time is it? I check the clock. It is 3 AM in the morning. I am looking for my wife and when I see her... my beautiful Anastasia.. She is standing there.. staring out the window. It is me who usually wake up before her, but what happen now? I walk slowly to approach my wife. She stills when I stand behind her. She doesn't realize my presence. I slip my hands on her waist and kiss her nape. God, she smells heavenly.

She surprises. "Are you surprised baby?" I whisper.

"Hmm.. Why do you wake up now?" She rests her head on my chest.

"Back at you Anastasia. As far as I remember.. you are not a morning person. What are you doing in here? You are leaving me empty in the bed. I'm worried what might happen to you."

"I know when you roll your eyes, Anastasia"

"Yes I do and I think you are overreacting, Christian"

"I think you already know. I always worry about you Anastasia. Please accept it, baby"

"The pleasure is all mine, Grey" She smiles and I know it.

"You find me amusing, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes"

"Then answer me. What are you doing in here?" I insist.

"Oh.. Christian.. I woke up and I just can't sleep again. I need some fresh air, and well... maybe I can go back to sleep again later."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I tighten my arms over her body and kiss her hair.

"My husband had a good night sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you, Christian."

"It is me who don't have a heart Ana. You stole my nickname"

"Of course you have." She turns around to face me, smiles and then she places her hand on my chest right in front of my heart.

"Mine" She says to me.

I take her hand, gently stroke her knuckles, and plant a soft kiss on it. "Yours"

"Beside.."

I frown, "Beside?"

"I think blip makes me awake. I feel nauseous"

"Are you okay?" I gaze down at her, showing my going-to-crazy face.

"I think we have to see a doctor"

She frowns. "Christian, it is normal you know."

"I want you healthy Anastasia. You have to understand. It is very new to me. I don't want to make any mistakes." I put both of my hands on her cheeks and then kiss her lips.

"Me either but I am okay, Christian. You know how strong I am." She gives me reassurance.

I sigh, resigned. "Yeah, aside from your crazy stunt the other things are acceptable. You have no regards to your own safety, Anastasia"

"Oh Christian! Are you finished with your morning lecture? And what! acceptable?" She rolls her eyes and make me grin.

"I see you just rolled your eyes at me. I think you need some gratifications Mrs. Grey?"

"Do you have something in your mind?" She smiles playfully, biting her lips.

"So you want to play?" I grin. "I think I have something in my mind. What about you?"

"Everything to make you happy."

I give a wide grin from ear to ear. "Come." I offer my hand. I bring her to the living room and stop near the grand piano.

"Holy hell! I don't even know if you have a piano in here." She murmurs. "It is So You"

I stand behind her and move forward to kiss her. I whisper,"Stay still, don't move"

She gazes softly into my eyes, biting her lips. "Yes, sir"

I walk slowly toward the grand piano. I sit down and start to play the melody "Chopin Concerto." I find the melody exactly suit my mood. Fast like you who make my heartbeat run faster. It's so difficult to control you Ana. But one thing I am perfectly sure: I want you here forever, right here by my side.

"Dance for me Ana"

"What? Now?" She cannot hide her surprise.

"Yes, now Mrs. Grey. Dance for me, only for me"

She giggles when she sees me. "I love you giggle. C'mon baby, give it to me! And..."

"And what?" She asks me.

"Stop biting your lip. I want to do that but not now"

Her eyes full of joy. "For you Christian"

Then she starts to dance. She dances to the melody. She giggles, looks so young and carefree.

"I love it Anastasia. You look beautiful" I continue to play the music.

"Christian.. so many things you have achieved. You are the best and everybody love you" Her eyes full of love and it makes me shy.

She moves closer from behind, leaning on me while her hand on my shoulder. I still play the music and at the same time I kiss her knuckles.

"You are my greatest achievement, Anastasia."

She bends over and hug my shoulder from behind. She nuzzles my neck and inhales deeply.

"You distract me, Ana."

"I love distracting you, Christian. In so many levels."

I turn around and grab her hand. "Do you?"

"Yes"

I place a possessive kiss against her lips. She sigh showing a response. I breathe in her mouth "Oh baby, you know you are so lovely at the moment."

"I want you" I pull her into my lap, kiss her lips, her neck, and shoulder.

"Are you feeling better, baby?" I ask

"Good." She is panting already.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Hmm.. Not really"

"Oh Ana! Good girl.." I kiss her again. "And bad girl... at the same time. You have to sleep and yet you still try to distract me."

"There is one more thing I want you to do Anastasia"


	6. Chapter 5 - You're Playing My Heart

**It takes a long time for me to continue the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Grand Grand Piano**

* * *

_Anastasia POV_

"Do one thing for me, Anastasia." His words echoing my mind. He doesn't stop playing the piano. His gaze is so intense and dark. I bite my lip as everything in my body tightens at once. I am sure what he wants at the moment.

"Take your satin off. Slowly." He orders me. "Feel the music, Ana." He says softly. "How many times should I tell you.. Don't bite your lip. I'm not a patient man".

I sense his smile and as he ordered I take my satin off slowly. His eyes locked with mine.

"Come..." He says.

I hold my breath. I walk toward him with nothing. It's just like my own story winning the heart of this man. What I've done, I did nothing and yet become his wife. The mother of his son. I close my eyes to block my tears. He continues to play with a really romantic melody. He never stops looking at me. This is so intense.

"Stop there." He says to me.

I stop walking to follow his order. He stops playing the piano and walking toward me. The air passing my body, lowering my temperature, but his touch gives me a warmth and comfort. He moves behind, then he softly touches my back. He starts to move his hands to hold my breast.

"See how my hands fit with yours, Ana." His voice is low and husky. One of his hands teases my nipples and the other moving down caress my stomach. "You always ready, Anastasia."

I feel like Zeus sends me a lightning with his power. I feel an electricity passing from my feet and I am burning inside, all of my body tries to absorb this familiar feeling. Oh my man.. soon you will become a father. Yes, I do afraid. I cannot sleep thinking about this. I move my head to look at him. His eyes become dark. He kisses my lips, hold me, move my body facing him. The kiss is hard and deep. He makes my fly like a journey to see the Aphrodite. I have a hard breath when he bows to grab my feet with both of his hands. In a second, he lifts me up above the ground. Christian is so muscular. He claims my lips in the sweetest kiss I've ever had. Like he won't stop kissing me. He walks and put me down in the piano.

"I want to play and make love with you in here"

"I want what you want." I cannot breath properly.

He grins at me. "Good girl. Now, you must wait."

He pulls out the iPod, places it near me. "Choose a good song for you Ana."

He leaves me alone in the dark. It's feel empty now and make me realize that I need Christian so much. I choose to choose the music to fill my thought while waiting for him.

Grand Piano by Nicky Minaj. I just downloaded the music yesterday.

I listen to the music when I sense Christian coming. I saw he went inside the room and took something. When he returns, he brings my scarf. Now, he looks so serious.

"Long enough to make you stay still, Mrs. Grey. Are you ready?".

I bite my lip. "Don't.." He gives me a tender kiss.

"Give me your wrist." I give him my wrist and he starts to tie both of my hands.

"Now lie down Anastasia. Take your arm over your head" He whispers and move around the piano. Grabbing my hands in a second, he ties my

tied hands in the piano stand. He grabs my foot and ties it to another pole. He does the same with another. I feel... exposed.

"Tell me if this is too much for you." I gaze at him. "Are you understand?" I bite my lip. "Are you understand, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, Sir"

He whispers in my ear "Are you ready, Ana? This will make you sleep. It is better soon rather than later"

I keep thinking while looking at him. He uses sex to make me sleep.

"You are not playing fair, Christian"

I sense his smile. "I never do, Ana."


End file.
